1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve core inserted into and fixed in a throughbore formed in a valve stem communicating with an interior of a tire of an automobile, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 illustrates one of conventional valve cores which is disclosed in JP-A-2002-340206. The disclosed valve core 1 comprises a core body 2, a moving shaft 3 inserted through the core body and having an end, and a disc-shaped rubber plug 4 fixed to the end side of the moving shaft. A compression coil spring 5 is provided in the core body 2 to bias the moving shaft 3 toward one side, so that the rubber plug 4 is usually pressed against an edge of a distal opening 8 of the core body 2. A sealing material 6 is provided on an outer periphery of the core body 2 to close a gap between an inner wall of a core mounting throughbore (not shown) and the outer periphery of the core body.
Cost reduction has recently been quite keen in the field of valve cores. The number of parts of the above-described valve core 1 has been reduced for the purpose of cost reduction in the valve cores.